gerald_rowanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackson
Jackson was a small black man who was held as one of the consorts of the Demon Queen. He claims to have been a musician in his past life, and not a very successful one at that. However, his optimistic personality and songs made him a favorite among the consorts. Entrapment Jackson is one of the more recent additions to the Queen's collection. He caught her attention because he is not much to look at. He is small in stature, not impressively muscled, and generally well-mannered. But beneath that she sensed he had suppressed anger and a capacity for violence. She encouraged her husband's minions to spare his life and bring him to her. She then killed those demons to prevent them from telling her husband. Jackson's singing voice entertained the Queen, and she decided she would keep him until she had fully corrupted him. In Captivity Jackson resisted the attempts by the Queen to turn him to darkness. His good nature gave him a stronger will than some of the other consorts who were corrupted, became uninteresting, and were destroyed. The arrival of Darren changed the power dynamic as he replaced Jackson as the Queen's favorite. Jackson was at first envious, then realized that was likely what the Queen wanted. He and Darren soon became friends, and Darren placed him in charge when a plan was made to escape. To Freedom Jackson was hesitant to leave Darren behind, but trusted in the cyborg enough that he led the others on the path outlined by Darren. At first, they were terrified of running into the Demon King or Demon Queen, but once they left the palace they began to calm down. Jackson found all the "breadcrumbs" Darren had left so they could find the way. As they made their way through the savannah, they were attacked by demons including Soul Hound and Blade. Four of the consorts were killed, including one who was struck down by Blade right in front of Jackson's eyes. Once they had run into the mountain, however, the demons did not follow. Jackson did not understand why until he discovered they had traveled into the Abyss. He led the group as they picked their way across the precarious ledges of rock to the shelf where the Temple of the Grotesque lay. The survivors entered the temple and one by one were driven mad or lost in the hallways. The Grotesque picked them off as they failed his riddles or challenges. Jackson was the only one to survive, as he was able to convince the masked creature that someone must be left to tell the story. Jackson fled the temple and found himself back on Earth. War of Terror Jackson was alone and with a heavy mental burden. He did as Darren suggested and went to the group of hunters. He knew their code and customs even though none of them recognized him. He met with Ellie who debriefed him on his experience. With the information he gave them, Tom prepared for a large-scale assault by an army of demons. This attack had been the price of a feint designed to lure away the demons from the rift. If they could defend the compound for only a short time, a team would be able to move in a secure the rift. Tom warned Jackson what they were up against: an army that would not die. Jackson wanted to fight, to finally unleash the aggression he had held inside since his days of captivity. During the battle, Jackson saved Tom's life from the essence-destroying eyes of Soul Hound. Tom used his exosuit to pick up Soul Hound and put the demon between himself and an attacking Blade. Blade's sword struck Soul Hound and absorbed his essence like it did humans, but Soul Hound did not regenerate. His essence had been captured. Tom wrenched the sword from Blade's hand and it fell to the ground. Tom killed Blade and was attacked by the Blood Beast, who's tentacles wrapped around the forearms of Tom's mech. Jackson picked up the sword and struck Blood Beast's body, which disintegrated as his essence was absorbed. Jackson remarked that the sword was incredibly lightweight. He held back and finished off demons that were broken by the Elites, helping to turn the tide of the battle. Final Showdown At the rift, Jackson found himself returning to the demon universe. He continued to wield Blade's sword and found it suited him well. He crossed the rift and was reunited with Darren when confronting the Demon King. Jackson attempted to charge the King, but at a wave of the demon's hand his sword exploded into many small shards. Jackson fell to his knees with his hands over his eyes, screaming that he was blind as blood welled between his fingers. The Elites extracted Jackson, and he was treated by Ellie at the compound.